


DROP IT

by trashpup



Series: BAD THINGS HAPPEN BINGO [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Fainting, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Not Medically Accurate, Pain, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashpup/pseuds/trashpup
Summary: Glass in Arm: 1 vs.TK: 0A continuation of part three of BTHB.BTHB 5: STITCHES
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: BAD THINGS HAPPEN BINGO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107794
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	DROP IT

**Author's Note:**

> this can probably be read as a standalone, but it continues from part three, no anaesthetic.

“Okay, are you ready?” Michelle asked, noticing a big piece of glass embedded in TK’s arm. She looked at Carlos and mimed cutting in the air. “Are you sure you don’t want any anaesthetic?”

TK’s muffled reply came back seconds later, “I’m sure.” 

“You’re positive? I have to cut your arm open to get this piece out and it’s going to hurt a lot,” Michelle replied, giving TK every opportunity to back out and get anaesthetised. He declined each time. 

Michelle warned him when she was about to start and just heard him scream around the belt. She winced at the noise and listened to the man whimper. He was gripping Carlos’ shirt so hard that his knuckles were turning white. 

“You’re okay, you’re alright,” Carlos muttered, running a hand through TK’s hair, shushing the other man as he sobbed around the belt. 

TK wanted to pass out, he desperately wanted to pass out, the pain was too much to handle. He could feel Carlos’ hands in his hair, but he could feel Michelle’s hands on his arm, digging around inside the cut she’d made to get the debris out. 

He tried to stay awake, he truly did, but there was a point where it was just too much to handle and he caved. 

Carlos felt TK go slack, his belt fell out of TK’s mouth and he could see the teeth marks, he could see where his canines nearly pierced through the leather. TK’s grip on his shirt loosened and Carlos felt TK relax. 

“Michelle, he passed out,” Carlos announced to the paramedic, looking up at her with tears in his eyes. He was worried about TK, knowing that his boyfriend had a propensity or inclination for hurting himself a lot. He had no reason to worry, though, TK was good at his job and it showed. 

“Carlos, let me get this piece out, it’s the last piece unless there’s something underneath it, then you go out and do your job while I stitch him back up,” Michelle said, eyes never leaving TK’s arm. 

Her tongue poked out between her lips as she focused on getting the glass out. There was blood all over her gloves and all over the rest of TK’s arm. She let out a groan as the grip she had on the glass slipped, causing her to start over. 

“C’mon TK, you couldn’t have made this easy for me?” Michelle mumbled, repositioning herself, hoping the new angle would help. She went back to work, peeking up at Carlos every now and then. 

“’Chelle, you almost done?” Carlos asked, his voice wavering a little bit. He tried to be strong for TK, but with TK passed out in his arms, he wasn’t really focused on coming off as strong. 

“Yes, I’m almost done getting the glass out of your boyfriend’s arm, and then I’m going to need to stitch him up, so be patient,” Michelle shot back, glaring at Carlos through her eyelashes. “Now, if you get him up here on the gurney, I can stitch his arm up and let him rest up here, how does that sound?” 

Carlos nodded and slowly started to stand up, letting Michelle hold TK’s arm up and position it as he set TK down on the gurney. She shooed him out of the ambulance to go do his job, promising that she would clean TK up and call Carlos back as soon as she finished. 

Once Carlos left, Michelle turned back to TK and shook her head, unimpressed at the two men that tried to do her job without her present. Of course, TK had some training, but he shouldn’t have tried to do it himself. 

She grabbed the tools she would need to stitch TK back up and quickly got to work. She never liked stitching people back up, claiming that her stitches were never good, but if TK didn’t come to medical immediately, he must’ve kept it to himself for a reason, and it wasn’t Michelle’s job to figure out why, but she had a thought as to what it might be.

The cut she made wasn’t massive. He didn’t need forty stitches or anything, so it only took five stitches to close the wound and then it took another ten minutes to carefully clean all the blood off his arm without irritating the stitches.

As promised, she exited the ambulance and immediately found Carlos, letting him know that TK was closed and cleaned up. Carlos left his position as part of crowd control and practically ran to the ambulance, finding TK stirring. 

“Hey, careful baby, don’t hurt yourself.”


End file.
